Management of stock levels of products can be a time consuming task. Use of order proposals can provide specific instructions regarding the transfer of products. There can be many reasons for product transfer, including transfer of products from a distribution center to a stores as well as transfers between distribution centers and between stores, to avoid unacceptably low stock levels.
Typically, a replenishment planner is able to view existing order proposals, but is unable to view products not in current order proposals. Thus, there is a need to provide an ability to obtain information regarding products not in a current order proposal.